


Punishment in the form of an Angel

by Asteraa



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, also im myungjin trash so i had to include them, but i saw this post and i couldnt stop laughing, listen idk what I was doing here, this was all written in the early AMs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraa/pseuds/Asteraa
Summary: Moonbin considered himself to be a good person, he did well in school and had plenty of friends.He was a wholesome person, one who had done no wrong at all in his life. So why did the universe deem it worthy to punish him in the form of Lee Dongmin?





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://puppycat-eyes.tumblr.com/post/158708775948/incorrect-astro-quotes-8) aka the post that made me fall off my bed in a fit of tears
> 
> You can also talk to me on my tumblr at [glowingjinjin](http://glowingjinjin.tumblr.com/)

Moonbin considered himself to be a good person, he did well in school and had plenty of friends. He always made sure to set some time aside for his family when he wasn’t busy practicing for their new routines. He never hurt anyone intentionally or unintentionally, although that one time he did was for a valid reason. Myungjun had taken up the habit that day of sneaking behind people’s backs and suddenly shrieking, it was for his own personal safety that Moonbin elbowed him in the chest. Hard. Thus instigating a whole day of whining from the oldest member who had clung onto Jinwoo’s arm and over-exaggeratedly fluttered his eyelashes at him trying to convince Jinwoo to give out punishments to Moonbin. 

Despite that, Moonbin was a wholesome person, one who had done no wrong at all in his life. So why did the universe deem it worthy to punish him in the form of Lee Dongmin?  
Perhaps the real villain was Dongmin’s brother? After all why else would he come back to Korea for a week holiday if not only to hurt Moonbin like this?

He had woken up to a literal angel staring down at him from above surrounded by a soft glow of light

“Bin-ah? Are you awake?” it asked

The angel knew his name, how strange. Perhaps he was dead, yes that seemed totally legitimate.

“Bin-ahhh get up, I need your help” how surreal that such an ethereal being would need a mortals help

The angel…who now resembled a certain roommate of his, looked down at him worriedly biting his lip.

Moonbin smiled softly at the divine being who had crouched next to his body and had one of his hands on his chest. He mumbled tiredly at it

“If this gets me into heaven then I’ll do anything for you”

The figure gave him an instant eye smile and grabbed him by the forearms pulling him out of bed.

“Ahhh I knew I could rely on you, hurry and come outside!”

Moonbin sat on his bed, eye’s partially open and a yawn already forcing itself out of his body. He rubbed tiredly at the corner of his eyes trying to recollect his thoughts before a cold feeling swept through his body. Throwing his blanket off him while tripping over his feet he rushed to the mirror and placed his hands on the cold surface staring at it for a few seconds before he realised what happened.

A hand made its way to his hair, furiously rubbing at it before sliding down his face still shocked at the Lee Dongmin/Angel encounter in his room.  
He stood up dazed and opened the door a fraction to see Dongmin standing tall, hair mussed up, but still looking like a damn model even though his mouth was wide open and was revealing the contents of his mouth in all its glory through a yawn.  
Moonbin glared at the door as it creaked slightly, betraying his position and how he was crouched down spying on Dongmin through the crack. He let out a long sigh as he stood up and walked to their living room where Dongmin was stood surrounded by their half-asleep bandmates on the sofas.

Sanha had curled up into a fetus position and his head was resting against the armrest of the sofa which was tucked into the crook of his elbow, meanwhile Minhyuk was sitting crossed-legged on the floor leaning on Sanhas’s knees and had his head tilted back, mouth slightly open.  
Jinwoo and Myungjun, although awake, seemed to resemble the walking dead more than living people. Jinwoo was nursing a cup of steaming coffee between his hands, barely flinching at the heat, yet boring holes into the table trying to keep his eyes as wide open as possible. Myungjun, meanwhile, had his head resting on Jinwoo’s shoulder and was staring at his raised hand which he opened and closed every few seconds.  
Moonbins glare swiftly turned towards Dongmin as he noticed the ungodly time they had been unceremoniously woken up at.  
He slowly walked over to the remaining chair nudging Minhyuk and Sanha awake as he went past them.  
Jinwoo had now placed his mug on the table and put his head in his hands before tiredly asking 

“Dongminnie…are you ok?”

“Yes? But ac- “

“Are you in trouble?”

“Erm no? bu- “

“Is the house on fire?”

“Hyung I don’t unders- “

“Is the house on fire?” Jinwoo reiterated lifting his head and pausing in between words.

“No?”

“Then why did you wake us up at” taking a quick glance at his watch Jinwoo groaned and placed his head in his hands again muffling his words “7am when I could have been asleep? On a day where we were supposed to have a break”

Here, in Moonbins humble opinion, Dongmin had the sense to look sheepish, although he did look kind of cute wearing a small smile on his face and red staining his cheeks. Moonbin felt his own cheeks burn up as Dongmin turned his eyes towards him looking for a potential ally to protect him against Park Jinwoo’s tyrannical attack.  
Dredging up his depleting energy he tiredly waved a hand in Jinwoo’s direction.

“Hyung, maybe we should hear why we’re here?”

At the lack of response from their resident leader Dongmin explained why he had decided to drag them out of the comfort of their haven

“So, as you know my brother studies abroad, but he’s coming home for a week” he started.

He hadn’t even begun the next sentence before Myungjun stood up shouting in disbelief. Causing Sanha to reflexively jerk his knee out and hit Minhyuk in the back who was now on the floor groaning at the pain with Sanha softly laughing on the sofa not even bothering to raise his head.

“If that’s all I’m going to sleep again, someone handsome awaits me in my dreams” Myungjun announced.

A hand shot out and grabbed his forearm dragging him back down onto the sofa.

“You are staying right here, and we will listen to what Dongmin has to say” 

No one mentioned how Jinwoos lips had set in a thin line and his cheeks were slowly turning pink and was spreading quickly.  
After a few moments of tense silence with Minhyuk still making quiet noises from the floor and Dongmin’s hands being still in the air frozen from gesticulating and eyes alternating from looking at Myungjun to Jinwoo and then to Minhyuk he began speaking again.

“erm…. So…erm? There’s a family dinner and I’ve been given permission to go but I need something nice to wear and I need your help”

Myungjun shot up again and once again Jinwoo grabbed him and pulled him back down, this time enclosing his arms around him

“errr..Jinwoo?” Myungjun questioned

“shhhhh”

“Jinw--?”

“shHHHH”

By this point Moonbin felt he could never go back to sleep.  
Sanha slowly raised his head, hair in disarray and words slurred.

“Hyung? Jus wear th’clothes and we’ll say yesrno”

With that his head dropped back down and he was staring at Dongmin through half-lidded eyes.  
Moonbin shrugged one shoulder when he turned towards him as if his judgement ruled above all. With that Dongmin nodded once and strode into their room closing the door behind him.

Minhyuk had finally gotten over the pain and was now sitting in his original place, although he moved away from Sanha’s bony killer knees and towards where Sanha’s head lay. The eldest member‘s head was nodding as he struggled to keep his eyes open but was still wrapped in Jinwoo’s arms. A soft smile started to spread on Jinwoo’s face as his eyes roamed his hyungs face

‘This hyung is whipped’ Moonbin thought shaking his head slightly a small smile on his face.

However, the moment was short lived when Jinwoo slowly turned his head to look at Moonbin with a mischievous look on his face. His hands skirted from Myungjun’s chest and closer towards his sides, fingers twitching preparing to tickle the sleep out of him.

“Hyung!” Moonbin hissed

“shhh!! You’ll wake him up”

Moonbin casually put his hands over his ears as he prepared for the shriek that was all too likely to come. And a shriek did come. Myungjun flailed, back arching and legs kicking, grabbing onto the closest thing to him, dragging Jinwoo off the sofa with him. Sanha jerked, his head moving forwards, colliding with Minhyuk’s who was happily starting to doze off, eliciting a pained scream from Minhyuk who leaned forward and banged his head again on the glass table. Sanha jumped off and hovered his hands over Minhyuk’s face screaming at him if he was ok. Dongmin crashed their door open, one leg through a pair of teal jeans while he was still in the process of putting his other leg through it.  
Moonbin sat horrified, everyone was on the floor possibly dying from physical injuries while he was dying from how dishevelled but ethereal Dongmin looked. He had a long-sleeved grey shirt on and his mouth was wide open. Even now, Moonbin felt his heart melting in a way it never did before. He’d harboured his ‘crush’ on Dongmin since predebut but every day it seemed to grow stronger until it felt like he was being suffocated. Every smile he sent his way caused multiple electric shocks to spread around his body. His eyes betrayed him as they strayed to Dongmin’s hands zipping up his trousers and buttoning it up.

“what happened?? I heard shouting...” Dongmin asked, brows furrowed.

The two eldest were caught in a compromising position: Jinwoo on his back on the floor with his legs bent up and Myungjun sprawled in between his legs, face burrowed in Jinwoo’s night shirt.

The two youngest were kneeling towards each other; Minhyuk with his head in his hands and Sanha trying to grab his face and make Minhyuk face him.  
Moonbin meanwhile had his legs tucked under him on the armchair and was wetting his lips every so often trying to form a coherent thought.  
A few very long minutes later found everyone to be seated where they originally sat, although Jinwoo and Myungjun were subtly further away from each other than from when they had originally sat together. And thus began the over-analysing of a certain Lee Dongmin’s outfit.

“Teal makes you look like you have two eels attached to your hips” Sanha exclaimed, giggling with joy

“No, no!” Myungjun waved a hand at him “ Snakes, Sanha!”

Both the eldest and the maknae were bent over, clapping hard at the visual image it brought. The two closest people next to them attempted to cover their mouths with their hand, only half succeeding

“sanha.. please…you’re giving me a headache”, at this the maknae immediately shut up, not wanting to be the reason of- well, making his injuries worse despite being the source of his injuries. 

“Minhyuk? Maybe you should get some rest, why don’t you go lay down?” Ever the watchful leader, he let his worried nature overtake him  
He immediately agreed; grabbing Sanha by the end of his long-sleeved shirt he dragged him to their shared room. 

Waiting a few moments until they were sure the two youngest had settled in they then spoke in a quieter volume.

“Hyung, I think they’re right. Maybe it’s not the right clothing?” Moonbin offered, heart only just slowing down

Dongmin looked down at his clothes self-consciously before slightly nodding and walking back into his bedroom

“I’ll be out soon, just say if it’s good or not, okay?”

Moonbin took out his phone while waiting for his roommate to come out scrolling through all the pictures they had taken over the years, somehow even with over 1,500 pictures and videos his phone hadn’t run out of storage.  
10 minutes came and Dongmin finally came out wearing a different outfit. Simple jeans and a sweater and yet he still looked like a model for Vogue? How on earth was this man human?  
All Moonbin could do was give a strained smile and shake his head saying it wasn’t formal enough. Jinwoo and Myungjun were of absolutely no help anymore, rather they were just sat on the loveseat giggling manically about some subject or other. 

It must have been the lack of sleep, or perhaps he had lost his filter for his mouth that after the 5th or so costume change but Dongmin, instead of replying like how a normal person would, blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

Moonbin clapped as he came out “your outfit looks so good; I wish I could pull it off!”

“Go ahead” 

To both Dongmin and Moonbin’s horror the whole room was silent, not even the creaking from the beds of youngest member’s room could be heard.

“what” Moonbin whispered

“what” reiterated Dongmin

“whAT?” came the shouts from the eldest members

And from the crack in the bedroom they could hear Sanha’s shriek of “WHAT” burst through followed immediately by Minhyuk moaning and the sound of something hitting the wall.

Dongmin and Moonbin were frozen, staring at each other unblinking. 

“Well this has been fun, good luck with choosing an outfit! We’ve got some homework we need to catch up on” Myungjun sweetly said pulling Jinwoo up and placing him in front of him pushing Jinwoo forward into their shared room. Before they disappeared into their room a quiet murmur of “we don’t even go to school anymore hyung” could be heard.  
Moonbin was the first to break the eye contact by looking away and wetting his lips

“so…this is interesting”

Dongmin stood silent, unmoving.

Moonbin wanted to bang his head against the wall, why today of all days did this have to happen? Wait…did Dongmin even know that he liked him? Wasn’t Dongmin the only one who confessed?

As if finally broken out of a trance, Dongmin smiled and raised his hands as if to wave away all that had happened

“no, no just ig-“

“did you mean it?” Moonbin butted in, desperate to know if his feelings were reciprocated 

Dongmin looked frustrated, hand ruffling his hair as he bit his lip. All Moonbin wanted to do was smooth his hair and his lips down but he figured that wouldn’t be appropriate given the current situation.

“What do you want me to say?” 

“The truth??” Without realising Moonbin had now stood up and was inching closer to Dongmin

Dongmin cocked his head to the side, eyes squinting as he contemplated his next words

“hmm… yes?”

“You mean it? You really mean it??” Moonbin breathed, a suppressed smile on his face.  
His fingers clumsily and subconsciously reached for Dongmin’s and intertwined their fingers together, pulling them closer still.  
Dongmin looked fearful for a second before everything clicked and he had the beginnings of a shy smile on his face which was threatening to turn into a full-blown grin. He gave a series of quick nods before allowing his lips to stretch letting the smile take over.  
Moonbin let go of his fingers spinning around once, excitement and pure happiness coursing through his veins before engulfing Dongmin in a hug and spinning him around too, ignoring the elated protects coming from his… soon-to-be-boyfriend?  
After finally putting him down, Moonbin was still smiling despite breathing heavily. He rested his forehead on top of Dongmin’s, letting the feel of his body being close to his to  
register in his mind. When he had managed to calm down his breathing enough to sound intelligible he whispered

“what do we tell the other members?”

“I think they already know” Dongmin muttered happily before hiding his head in Moonbin’s neck and pointing a thumb to the door behind him.

And sure enough, four people were piled on top of each other with one person carrying an ice pack.  
Apparently they weren’t expecting to be found out because Sanha, who had been on top lost his footing, making him tumble down on top of the other members; of which the most unfortunate being a certain Park Minhyuk who was at the bottom of the dogpile.  
All were in good spirits though, as they rushed out of the room to congratulate the pair. Most of the members were now crowded around Moonbin wanting to hear his side of what happened.

Jinwoo sidled up to Dongmin, hitting him gently on the arm.

“I thought you were never going to confess, y’know?”

“ahh hyung, you should take after what I did” Dongmin said in an innocent tone

Although Jinwoo said nothing he sensed him tense up.

“Jinjin-hyung? I can see how you look at him, everyone can. Why don’t you take the chance?”

With that Dongmin left him to his own thoughts and strode over to Moonbin, already missing his touch. He grabbed his hand and refused to let go until the alarm rang on his phone to remind him that he needed to leave to meet his brother, ruining the moment. He barely got his shoes on before Moonbin rushed over and kissed him swiftly on the cheek and ushered him out. Even outside the dorm he could hear the whooping and yells of his bandmates, sounding like a bunch of wild animals.

And all of this happened before 10am


End file.
